Monster In My Bed
by FromScratch413
Summary: Three years after the latest chapter of The Forever Kind (multi-chapter fic still in progress). Jackson he and April have enough fight in them to keep their family together? Is their love really "The Forever Kind?" (This world is forever evolving in random order...a series of oneshots)
1. Monster In My Bed (1)

**It is very hard to explain this whole world to you, but I'm going to try. This is "The Forever Kind" in the future. I was waiting to post this on fanfic until I could write Chloe's birth but then I got very stuck. I only knew this was part of TFK until after I wrote this and the follow up during 100 Days last year. But I am still stuck with tons of pieces in this word so I use 100Encore to help me fit pieces together. I guess you can think of these as drafts before the chapters in TFK. But these are written out of order, so this whole thing will be uploaded out of order. Two of these were written last year but the rest were written this year as I do 100Encore. If you want to read these in order I'll put the order in the chapter title. That is the short version of the story.**

 **Bottom line: If you like this world I'm accepting prompts for it via tumblr (16confessions) to help me with my writer's block. But it's not for everyone because Jackson cheated.**

* * *

"Didn't you get my message?" April spit, as soon as she opened the door and saw her husband. "She's sick. I told you not to come."

"I got your message. But, it's my night, April. I'm not her father only on days she's healthy, or when you feel like letting me see her. I'm her father every day."

"I was just about to give her a bath, Jackson."

Jackson edged his way into the half open door. It was still his apartment, after all. "Hi, my Chlo worm. How are you, you're not feeling well, huh?" Chloe Avery bolted into her father's arms.

"I sick, daddy." She clung to him tightly, almost desperately. He held her to him, not letting go. This past month had been the worst month of his life. He just wanted to come home. To spend every free moment he had with his sweet baby girl. He made a horrible mistake, there was no denying that. But, he was doing his punishment, he was trying to build back trust. He just wanted his family back.

"I know sweet girl. How about we go to daddy's and take a bathie and I'll make you some soup and then we'll cuddle and watch Frozen. Does that sound good?"

Chloe smiled, giggling. Even sick, she was the happiest little girl. He was lucky to have April helping him raise the sweetest baby in the universe. "Frozen. Daddy, cuddle here, pweeze."

Jackson shot April a dirty look, standing up with Chloe in his arms "What? I didn't suggest that at all."

"Fine. Can I stay, please? I'll do everything, you can just ignore us. Just don't make me leave, April. Please."

"I can't ignore her while you're here. I'm not gonna do that."

"So have a glass of wine or two while I give her a bath, if it's gonna be that horrible for you to put her to bed with me. You know she's gonna fall asleep in two seconds once the movie's on."

"Jackson…" She touched his shoulder, pain filling her eyes. This was difficult for her too. She'd never stopped loving her husband. But he cheated on her. Her trust in him was shattered. "Alright."

"C'mon Chlo, wanna pick out your jamas for after your bath? Which ones do you want?"

"Wanna be kitty cat."

"You wanna be the kitty cat, huh? Let's go find those."

April sighed, turning on her heels to go find the wine as Jackson and Chloe left the room. She needed to give them time alone, but she refused to avoid him all night. It was going to be a long night.

They'd been separated for a month, but went to therapy every week. Both of them wanted to work on things, from the beginning of this whole mess. But it was harder to live than it was to talk about in a doctor's office. They had been living together a month before she asked him to move out. She could barely look at him, let alone talk to him, forget about touching. She'd wanted to try for her daughter, she was still trying. But they seemed to be drifting apart, the more time went by, rather than working through the issue.

The night she found the number in his pocket, and found out what happened in Boston, they had sex. The angriest sex April had ever experienced. She'd screamed and cried and punched him. She'd even bit him at one point. "I hate you," she'd screamed, as she had the most intense orgasm ever. She threw a pillow over his face and made him do all the work. She'd let out shrill, almost agonizing screams, tears streaming down her face.

Jackson had cried too, whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," every time he she gave him the chance. But all he could really do was fuck her. Throw her against the wall and prove his love. It was messed up, but Jackson and April had always communicated best during sex. Each time they made love, they were having a conversation. He didn't know how many times she came that night, she never stopped screaming and crying, until she fell asleep.

She'd let him hold her then because she fell asleep, but when he woke up it was a whole different story. The bed was empty, and they haven't kissed or touched on purpose or slept in the same bed since. Two months might as well have been a lifetime in their world.

"April, have you seen Chloe? I gave her a bathie and then we went to put jamas on and all of a sudden, there's a kitty cat in front of me."

"Oh no, I don't know where she is, what are we gonna do? We can't watch Frozen without her, she'll get so mad." April bottomed up her second glass of wine, stirring the chicken noodle soup as Jackson and Chloe came in from her bath.

Chloe was wearing her favorite cat footie pajamas, complete with claws on the feet and hands, ears and a tail. "I here. I Chloe cat."

"Well Chloe cat, how are you feeling? Our daughter Chloe was feeling sick, she needed some soup and medicine, I think her mommy got her some, do you want it?" Jackson asked, placing his daughter on the couch.

"Yes, pweeze Frozen." Chloe rubbed her eyes, yawning as Jackson put on the movie. April brought medicine and Jackson gave it to her via airplane, following it up with a ginger ale chaser at her request. "Yucky," Chloe told her dad, scrunching her nose at him.

"I know, baby. But you're such a big girl, you took it like a champ. I can't believe you're getting so big, you're three soon, girlie."

"Mmmmmhmmmm, three."

"Do you want some soup, Jackson?" April called from the kitchen.

"Yes please, that'd be nice."

"And some w-i-n-e?"

"Yeah, why not? So what kind of party do you want, Chlo worm?"

"Princess Anna."

"Oh, a Frozen party? Why did I ask?"

"No, Anna."

"Just Anna? Why baby?" April came in with the soup, and Jackson smiled in thanks. She sat down next to them on the couch.

"Mommy look like Anna."

"No she doesn't, silly. Just her hair. Mommy's way prettier." Jackson squeezed April's hand. She pulled away quickly, not for any reason but that that his touch startled her. She looked away from him.

"Yeah, prettier."

"Thank you, Chloe, but I think you're the prettiest."

"And daddy the prettiest, too!" Chloe giggled.

"Daddy's not pretty sweetie…he's handsome though, very handsome." Tentatively, she took his hand and squeezed it. For her, that was progress.

Jackson put an exhausted Chloe to bed after "Let It Go," despite a little bit of protest. April was halfway through another glass of wine when he came out. There were tears in his eyes. "April, can I please stay tonight? She knows a lot. She kept saying, 'I miss my daddy. Daddy stay take care of Chloe, don't leave.'"

April bit her lip. "Yeah, you can stay. And I…I have to work this weekend so I…I was wondering if you could take her. You, you have it off, right? You can just drop her off at daycare Monday."

"Alright yeah. I can do that. Hey, April…can we, can we actually talk about what Dr. Crowe said, this week, since…since we have all night here, together?" Jackson poured himself more wine.

"What's to talk about, Jackson. All we do there is talk."

"Exactly, April. Do you want to stay together or…"

"When did I ever say anything about breaking up, Jackson. Do _you_ want to break up?"

"No! I'd like to move back in with my wife. I'd like to be allowed to kiss you."

"Well, you'd be able to kiss me whenever you wanted if only you didn't fuck a stripper and get caught."

"Yeah April, I fucked a stripper. I fucked up. But all I've been doing since we started therapy is paying for it. I'm sorry, babe but…"

"I'm not your babe don't you dare…"

"What…be affectionate? See April, this is what I'm talking about. I'm not going to keep a ring on my finger just for decoration, either you're in and working toward trusting me…or, we just…split. I've done everything you asked of me, so far April…Please just…I know I'm the one that screwed up but…"

"Was she good?"

"April, what are you…"

"You and Dr. Crowe, you say I need to decide what I want, that I can't keep punishing you or myself…I wanna know all the details, Jackson. Did you go down on her? Did you take her from behind? I'm sure she gave you head, how fast did you come? Was she good baby, did she fuck you good, while I was at home reading your daughter a bedtime story?"

"Don't fucking do that, April, don't bring our daughter into this…we said from the beginning we wouldn't…I'll tell you everything. Just leave my kid out of it…"

"Fine. Maybe she was asleep already. Maybe I was dreaming of you."

"The club closed and I was drunk. She'd been dancing for me, and whispered that I wait for her. When she got off we went to a motel and…"

"Classy. Did you pay her?"

"No, April. Are you sure you want to…"

"I want to know what you mean by 'just sex.' I don't know what that is. Every time we fuck, it means something."

"She gave me a blowjob and then…"

"Did you watch her the whole time? Did you reach between her legs and make her come? Did you make her look at you? Did she swallow? Did you tell her what you wanted?"

"April…" Jackson was surprised. His wife usually only talked about sex in the bedroom, or in shy whispers. Now, she was making intimate details of their own sex life seem shot him a look, and he knew he had to give her these details if he wanted to save his marriage. "I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I couldn't tell you what color eyes she has. It was just a blowjob. I didn't touch a hair on her head. Nothing was swallowed."

"Did you use condoms?" April's eyes were ice cold. She was proud of herself. Getting cheated on had made her stronger. Sure, she'd cried about it. But she was over that now.

"A condom. Yes. I used a condom."

"Did you…did she wrap herself around you?" April loved to wrap her legs around Jackson, and not let go until she came. At work, Jackson knew it was the fastest way to please her.

"I held her against the wall, held her wrists, took her tits in my mouth sometimes, and just…fucked her."

"Her tits…"

"Bigger than yours, fake…"

"Do you like fake tits, Jackson?"

"I like yours April. I miss having yours in my…"

"I didn't ask you that, but I get the point. You like to give, Jackson, did you give?" He looked away from her. For them, this was the most intimate act. It was actually the most difficult for April to get comfortable with, letting someone explore her that intimately. "Yes. Was she sweet, Jackson? Did she like it as much as I do? Did she beg you not to stop, as she was coming?"

Jackson ignored Aprils questions, walking toward where she stood against the counter. He leaned against her, and she knew what he was going to do. Her eyes were angry, daring him, but she didn't stop him. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her. After a second, she kissed back, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. "I hate what you did to me. You hurt me, for no reason,"she said, when he pulled away.

"I hate myself for what I did to you. I'm sorry. I love you."

"It hurts to love you right now. I wish I hated you." She let him take her in his arms and hold her, for the first time since the night she found out. First a kiss, and now this.

Jackson was feeling lucky. "Let me make it better. Let's go to the bedroom and I'll make it better…"

April pulled away. "Jackson, I don't know…"

"I need my daddy," a sweet, tiny voice broke the intense mood.

"You got him, sweet girl, what's wrong? You should be sleeping." Jackson turned to look at Chloe.

"But dares a monster in my bed."

"In your bed? Oh no! Let's get him out of there." He took his daughter's hand and they went down the hall, to battle.

When he returned, he found April in bed, under covers. "Did you get that monster away from my baby girl?" April asked, smiling.

Jackson motioned toward the bed and April nodded, even pulling back the covers. Jackson kicked off his shoes and got in, even though he was fully clothed, he was not declining that invitation. "I sent him right back to Monsterland."

"Oh good, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here." She initiated this time, kissing him and pulling his sweatshirt off, guiding him on top of her, undoing his belt and throwing his clothes to the floor.

"April, are you sure?" He searched her eyes for the answer. They were uncertain, but not unwilling.

"No." But she guided his mouth to her chest. Once she let him touch her, she realized how much she missed it, how much she needed it, no matter what he'd done, or who had slipped a number into his pocket. She made the choice to stay, she had to let him in. But their relationship was far from healed.

The sex was fast and intense. It was like once they started, they wanted to finish before they changed their minds. But, as hard as she tired, and even though they'd fucked that entire horrible night two months ago, April couldn't get the thought of the other woman out of her head this time.

she came. She never had any trouble there. But though she tried to fight it, she was sobbing uncontrollably as she did. "What's wrong, April, tell me what you're thinking." He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly. He never wanted to let her go again.

But she pulled away suddenly, as if she'd just been stung. "There's a monster in my bed," she whispered, quietly, a little bit ashamed at what she was feeling, having made so much progress tonight.

"Well, thank you for letting him stay." Jackson said, knowing the best thing he could do right now was acknowledge her progress. But they had a long way to go.


	2. Uncertain (3)

"Answer the door, Chloworm, see who it is." April lifted her daughter in her arms so she could turn the knob all by herself.

Chloe saw who was behind the door and her face lit up as she spoke to her mother. "It's my daddy!" she said, practically jumping out of April's arms and into Jackson's, even though he had bags in one hand. April quickly took the bags from him, kissing his cheek in greeting. Jackson was pleasantly surprised. After they had sex, that night, about 3 months ago, April had requested they officially separate. She needed time to figure out her actual feelings without the pressure of the marriage on the line.

It honestly confused Jackson. Because he didn't want to date other people. And she claimed she didn't want to see other people. So, as far as he was concerned, the only logical choice, especially after sleeping together, was for him to move back in. Not stay out and be given the freedom to see other people, when he didn't want the freedom in the first place. But he told himself he was going to follow April's lead, at least for another month.

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Daddy is you gonna eat the turkey wif us and say tanks a God fer the turkey we eatin' and eveting we haves?"

Jackson smiled carrying Chloe into the Kepner kitchen. His shield. He had the cutest daughter in the entire world. "Yes baby. I can't wait to eat turkey with you. And you know what I brought you, from nana?"

"What?" She grabbed his face and pressed her nose to his, so happy to be in his arms.

"S'mores pie."

"I love s'more pie, dad."

"I know, angel. That's why she made it for you." He set her down in a chair in front of construction paper and crayons, so she could make a paper turkey with her cousins, Gracin, Tucker, and Luke.

"Ony fer us, right, dad?"

"No Chlo, we share with everyone, right, you're a good sharer." Chloe nodded and turned back to her craft as her aunt Kimmie came over to show her what to do.

"That's OK, Uncle Jackson, we don't want to share anything you brought," Kimmie mumbled under her breath, so only he could hear.

April saw Kimmie's expression from across the room. "Aunt Kimmie, Thanksgiving is all about kindness, right?" Kimmie just rolled her eyes and Jackson went over to say awkward hellos to everyone else.

April's family knew, and supported her decision to stay with Jackson. No matter what she said, that's what it was. And as far as they were concerned, marriage vows were forever, even hasty ones. But Kimmie had been cheated on, too. She couldn't resist getting a dig in Jackson every once in awhile, for her sister, of course.

* * *

"I am thankful for the love and patience present in my life right now," April looked right at Jackson as she said this, hoping. For what, she wasn't quite sure. She just knew she had to have some hope, tonight.

Jackson turned to Chloe, next to him. "I'm thankful for my family."

"I you fambily, dad," Chloe giggled.

"Yeah, you and your mommy and everyone at this table is my family, baby. And I am very thankful to be here." He nodded at the entire table. "What are you thankful for, Chloe?"

Chloe thought for a second, chin in hands. "I say tanks 'acause my mommy and my daddy's here, and 'acause Glitter da pony is my friend and 'acause I like eatin' a turkey." She nodded her head, seriously.

"Amen to that, sister, let's eat." Joe Kepner passed around the serving dish, and they ate.

"Daddy did you see da piggy here afore? Has you beened here? I rode on Glitter da pony." Jackson had to work all week, so he took a plane in the morning. But April had off all week, so she brought Chloe earlier, for her first real visit to the farm.

"I know you did, you said so at dinner, baby. That's awesome. And yes, I know the piggy, me and Jacks are good friends."

Chloe let out a gleeful shriek. "You no friends wit a piggy, dad." She took a big bite of s'mores pie, getting it all over her face.

"You gonna ride a horsie amarrow dad? Watch me!" Chloe dropped a piece of pie all over her orange dress and it was too much for April to take.

"All right sweetie, eat your s'mores pie with the boys, we can't go messin' up grandma's couch."

"Mom, I not sharin' my s'more." Chloe kicked in her mom's arms as she was carried to the table to sit with her cousins.

"No one said you have to share, mommy needs to talk to daddy, though, you color."

April felt bad for pulling Chloe away from Jackson, even for one second, but this was a conversation they needed to have alone. "Do you want to go… take a walk or something? I need to…I need to tell you something. I know it's cold, but I thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Jackson jumped up, sensing this was important April was fidgeting, avoiding eye contact, nervous. It made him feel sick. His mind automatically went to the worst possible scenario. If she'd been lying about seeing other people, he might lose it.

The walk was awkward. April couldn't touch Jackson, even though his hand was there for the taking. She'd purposefully invited him here, to the farm, so she couldn't escape her reality, him. She had to tell him, she had waited long enough. She wouldn't be able to keep this secret much longer.

They sat on a bench outside the stables. The silence between them had never been so awkward. The words were there. In her brain, three of them. Refusing to come out. April grabbed Jackson's hand, it had always given her strength before. "Jackson, I'm pregnant."

He looked like he'd just been bitch-slapped. "Well, I guess I deserve that. Whose is it?"

"Oh no…no, Jackson. It's yours. I'm three months. I…I didn't know how I felt…I wasn't going to…but I didn't know if…"

"April, April…are you…what does this mean…"

"I don't know Jackson. I just…can we fly home with, with you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll set everything up so we can...leave when you were going to. So she can have more time here. She likes it. That's good."

"She loves it here, so…."

"April, can we please…Can we stop with pretending we are seeing other people, at least?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. I'd…I'd like that."

"Can I, can I move back in, just…just to help, you're gonna need help…"

"I don't know, Jackson, can we just, think about it in Seattle?"

"Yeah fine. So…"

"So, Happy Thanksgiving, Jackson."

"Happy Thanksgiving, April." He leaned in, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her. Short. Sweet. Quick. Right.

"I…I really wanna go devour that s'mores pie now."

Jackson laughed. "We'd better hurry up, then, that thing was going, fast." And so they ran back inside, hand-in-hand.


	3. So Too Much (Uh Oh) (6)

**This was the first piece of this world I wrote in a year. I figured out Jackson was withholding the truth from April midway through writing and it broke my heart.**

* * *

"Come on, stop crying Chlo. Daddy will be back again so soon worm, you know that," April tried bouncing her daughter a little bit in her arms. She just cried harder. "And while we wait for Aunt Callie to fix his knee we're gonna go get ice cream! Aren't you excited?"

Bawling, the little girl shook her head no against her mother's chest and turned to her father with outstretched arms.

Jackson was in his room on a gurney, minutes away from being wheeled into surgery to repair a torn meniscus. He cursed himself for going back to his basketball league so soon. If Chloe wasn't traumatized by hospitals before, she certainly was now.

"April, give us a few minutes alone?" he asked, and reached for his child. She nodded and lowered Chloe to his chest. Before she turned to leave she saw her daughter cling to Jackson's neck instantly.

He just kissed her forehead and let her cry for a few seconds. "I know. I know you're so scared Chloworm. But you don't have to be because daddy's not scared. Aunt Callie is just gonna fix up my knee….one, two, three and then all daddy has to do is play with you on the couch for so many days. What are we gonna play, Chlo?"

"Dollhouse an' baby an' food shippin." She managed to answer, but was still sobbing pretty hard.

"I know. I know you don't like this place. But daddy will be fine." He kissed her forehead and looked at her expectantly when she sniffled, seeming to try and get her sobs under control to tell him something.

"Mommy bleeded."

"Yes, when mommy was bleeding we came here. But she's all better now." It was only half a lie. Physically, April recovered from her miscarriage just fine. Jackson should've known better then to try and resume his "normal" life two weeks after that. This injury was definitely going to put an even bigger stain on the marriage.

She'd asked him to move back in the night she came home from the hospital for more reasons than just Chloe. She'd begged for kisses, and made him swear he'd still touch her. She'd said she'd forgiven him, that she would've died without him and that she was ready to move forward. The miscarriage brought them closer, but it didn't fix everything. The last thing April needed right now was the responsibility of taking care of he and Chloe alone.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get with mama?" Jackson smiled excitedly, hoping to shift Chloe's thoughts.

"Hmmm, choco I think," she said, taking a deep breath and beginning to calm down.

"That's your mom's favorite. Are you gonna share Chlo?" he faked seriousness and his daughter burst out laughing. Chloe April was the sweetest little girl in the world. When she saw kids crying she was the first person to run over and give them her toys to play with. But she did not share food easily.

"No," she said, and shook her head back and forth wildly.

"No? I'm shocked!" He tickled her, prolonging those sweet giggles. "Well, you're gonna have to go to the playground for exercise after all that ice cream." Chloe nodded."What can you do there? We have to think of some things because you can't do bikes or monkey bars with me or mama until we're better."

She nodded again. "Uhh….hopping an' slide an' maybe swing." She looked to her dad for approval.

"Great choices, baby! When I see you you'd better tell me all about the playground. Oh, look who's back and ready for ice cream! Mama! Time for daddy to go get better now."

But Chloe tightened her grip on his neck again. "Wait! What you sayed when you falled daddy?"

Jackson and April shared a look. They had no idea why she was so utterly entertained by this. "I said, 'Uh oh! Ray, Chloe's gonna be so mad at me. No more piggyback rides for a long time!'"

"I'm not daddy," she promised.

"We know worm, because grandpa Richard is taking over. Come on, time to say see you later daddy!" April loosened her daughter's grip around her husband's neck. "Give a kiss and then let's go Chlo! Mama wants ice cream!" Chloe complied and they began the hand-off.

"Wait!" she said, midair between her parents. She looked directly at Jackson. "Daddy I love you so too much!"

Jackson fought the tears forming behind his eyes. "Chloe, I love _you_ so too much too." Chloe finally went to her mother's arms peacefully.

"And I love you so too much too, Jackson." April leaned down and pecked his lips. Her kisses were mostly just pecks lately. But he appreciated every one more than ever before.

* * *

"Baabe! Come in here, gimme kiss!" Jackson motioned wildly for his wife to enter his room after surgery.

April complied, laughing. High Jackson was certainly entertaining. "I can see why Callie told me no Chloe until you get home tomorrow. She made you a card, wanna see it?"

"Nope!" he made a popping sound with his mouth and shook his head, no remorse on his face at all. Pain killers or truth serum? April couldn't decide. "Lay down with me." He scooted to one side of the bed and April squeezed next to him, facing so she was looking into his eyes. He immediately reached under her shirt and started grabbing at her boobs.

"Hey! Back off mister, you're high and we are not there yet." Truthfully, that was only because of the miscarriage. No matter what their therapist said, even while they were separated they continued having sex. Not often, and on April's part, not because she wanted to. Because she needed to. Infidelity or not, he was her one, though there was a time when she wished she were strong enough to leave him.

She sighed, pushing the thought out of her mind and kissing him. He had been wonderful these past two weeks, and they started building new dreams. In one, April was finally able to tell Jackson she was pregnant with a smile on her face. He'd promised her it would come true one day.

He beckoned her to him with his finger so he could whisper in her ear. "I want a blowjob."

"Ha! You are funny tonight. That will only happen in public in your dreams."

"But I haven't had one since…" He paused to consider the correct answer. Conversations like this were dangerous when he was in his right mind. Under the influence? He was crazy to start it, but then again, he really had no control over what he was saying in the moment. "…Monica."

"Excuse me?" April knew it wasn't her. She had needs in the 5+ months they'd been separated, and had turned to her husband to fill them. If his needs were also satisfied because of that, fine. But she'd definitely refused to do anything exclusively for his pleasure. When he called late at night after Thanksgiving, before the miscarriage, she'd never picked up. Everything was on her terms. So she knew it wasn't her. She knew it was the stripper. She just hadn't expected a name.

"My girlfriend in Boston the summer before college. I broke my arm sliding in to home during a late night baseball game, and my friends took me to the E.R. It took forever to get discharged after my cast was put on and no one was around so…while we waited she…"

"Ohh your last….public…" April shook the thought out of her mind. But she still had questions. She had a lot of questions about his old girlfriends lately that never mattered to her before.

"Did you love her?"

Jackson shrugged. "I thought I did. But I've only ever loved you."

She nodded, accepting the answer, knowing it was not to butter her up. That was always his answer for girls he was serious about. For Stephanie, his reply had been, "I cared for her. I never loved her."

"What color were her eyes, Jackson?"

It was more dangerous territory than ever, and April regretted asking the moment it slipped out of her mouth. It seemed innocent. If you looked at a girl for long enough you were bound to remember the color of her eyes. But April had asked because in the middle of the most intimate moment, her husband always said 'Look at me.' If he remembered her eyes this many years later, she had mattered. Even in his current state, Jackson knew why she'd asked.

And he also knew a lie would get him in more trouble than the truth, these days. "Gray. They were gray…really strange, beautiful gray eyes."

April appreciated the truth. But she didn't like the smile on his face. "Babe…when you feel a little better we can have sex again." she whispered in his ear, hoping to change the direction of his thoughts. "But you can't do much work, and you'll be on the couch so we'll have to be really sneaky with Chloe around."

Jackson laughed and she felt encouraged to continue. "You'll get your blowjob then, I promise. Lots of them," she giggled. "But what else can we do, Jackson, hmm? I can ride you, baby. Would you like that?"

"That was a fun summer. We drove to the beach and made s'mores over campfires a lot."

April sighed. He was obviously still high, or else he wouldn't be ignoring her sexy talk. She didn't do it often. But getting cheated on had made her tougher, colder, more distant. Before, sex was never just sex to her, not in their marriage. She was shy and every time was about connecting. But now? If he wanted just sex he could have it. If he wanted dirty talk, she could give it to him.

It wasn't that she was desperate for him to stay, by any means. It was just…he had taken the magic out of lovemaking for her. Even if she found it again, she doubted it would ever be like it used to be. They'd had an uphill battle since the second they said "I do." But the magic had always been there through it all.

"We promised Chlo we'd make s'mores inside when we have the camp outs in the living room while you recover. That good enough for you? Fake s'mores with your family?"

"We were supposed to meet up in New York over holiday break. Monica went to New York to try and model."

"That's great. Jackson…are you hearing anything I'm saying right now? Obviously not because…."

"She couldn't make it out there. Had to come back home…"

"Babe not to be mean but I don't really care. Will you please come back to me? Come down, baby. Come down and read the card your girl made you. She loves you so too much, she made me write it in there."

"But she had gotten pregnant and her parents cut her off…."

April groaned, getting out of the bed. She cared about his past and the people he cared about. But she wasn't going to lay there and listen to him reminisce on pain killers. "Bye babe. I'm gonna come back tomorrow with Chloe to take you home. And I hope you don't mind but I'm gonna ask them to lower your dose 'cause…."

"Her kid's father was a big time photographer in New York, got custody of the kid. She doesn't even know her son…."

"Jackson, how do you even know this?" April wrinkled her nose at him. She took Chloe's card out of her bag and placed it on his bedside table.

"She works at the Gentleman's Club on Lemont now, back home…"

"Oh my God…You didn't ask her name…" April whispered, looking away. "…Because you knew it." Her words were almost inaudible. "Her eyes…you didn't have to look. I can't even…" She quickly turned on her heels, running away from him, to the doorway.

"Uh oh," Jackson whispered. slowly coming down and realizing what had happened.

"Yeah, uh oh…This is so too much Jackson. So. Too. Much." She left, not sure if she was coming back in the morning.


	4. Not Fair (2)

"Daddy! I love your nose!" Chloe stopped bouncing and ran into my arms as soon as I walked in to the bouncy ice castle. She kissed Jackson's nose. At least he knew one Avery girl was excited to see him.

"Chloworm! I love your cheeks!" He placed a kiss on each of her cheeks. "And your whole entire face!" He started attacking her face with kisses, just to hear those giggles. The worst part of this separation was that he didn't get to hear them every day. "How are you, birthday girl? Are you having so much fun at your party?"

"Yeah! So much, daddy! You are too?"

"I just got here, sweetheart. But yes…I am so glad I'm here with my girl!"

"You will bounce wit me, pwease?" Owen was on bouncy castle duty at the moment, rolling around, little claws all over him.

"Yes, I will bounce with you for a few minutes. But then I want to go see if mommy needs help because I think it's almost time for lunch." Jackson walked with Chloe to the center of the huge bouncy castle.

He might not have had anything to do with planning the party, but he'd made sure April understood what "no budget" meant when he handed over his credit card. It caused a huge fight, but he didn't care. Whatever was going on in his marriage was affecting his daughter very much, and he just wanted her to have the best birthday he could give her. All of his life happiness had been bought. His wife had taught him how to think otherwise, but it wasn't her place to judge him right now.

So he made sure that there was a giant bouncy castle on his credit card bill, and at least three entertainers and tons of food and desserts and a rented icy maker and anything a little girl could want at "Frozen" themed party. He even begged Meredith Grey to let April use her backyard. He and April could never find a house that felt like a "happy medium" for them. So they hardly ever talked about it, and then the cheating happened. So now April and Chloe lived in the family apartment and Jackson was renting another one a few blocks away.

"I've never done this before, teach me Chlo!" He began lowering her from his arms, but she grabbed his neck and held tightly.

She shook her head against his chest. "No, no, no! You can jus' jump wit you Chloworm in you arms, daddy!"

April and Jackson's separation was informal. It had technically been in effect for two months now, but she was really struggling with what she wanted. After they'd slept together about a month ago, April insisted they turn to their therapist for strict trial separation rules. Before that, she'd made it seem like she just needed space, but was committed to the marriage. Now there was a "hall pass" in play, but neither of them had the intention of using it. And they both jumped down Dr. Crowe's throat when he suggested only speaking about Chloe's schedule. That was ridiculous, and would hurt their child. They weren't going to pretend they were strangers. But it was clear Chloe was getting hurt anyway.

Jackson hadn't seen his daughter in four days because of work. Chloe's words were innocent, but they hit him hard.

"Ok, worm…just you and me jumping right here for a few minutes. Just me and you princess. But then in a few minutes we're gonna go play over in the circle with Veronica and Sophia and Bailey and Blake, OK? Daddy missed you too, so much Chlo. But we're gonna have so much time to play because your coming to daddy's house later and we have three whole days to play and play before you start school. Right now all your friends are here for your birthday and I want you to play with them."

"You can play too, dad!" And he did. He bounced right over to the circle in the middle of the castle and joined right in, tickling Chloe so she would hardly realize he was putting her down, and being sure to let her know when he left to go find April.

* * *

"I love your eyes mama!" he said, trying the old family game when he entered Meredith's kitchen, where she and April were preparing to bring food outside.

"I love your arms!" April shot back, without missing a beat, throwing a huge bowl of Caesar salad into them.

So she was not feeling friendly today, Jackson noted as he carried the bowl outside.

"Ouch," Meredith gave him a sympathetic glance when she caught up to him, holding a tray of French fries.

French fries, pizza and tacos. That's what his little girl wanted to eat on her birthday; and you only turn three once, so that's what she got.

Jackson shrugged at Meredith. He preferred keeping his private life private, but that was impossible at Grey-Sloan. Plus, everyone loved Chloe, it was better for her not to fake anything anyway. "A bad day, I guess, whatever."

"Chlo has been asking for you since they got here to set up this morning, Maybe that's it?" But they were doctors. They had crazy schedules. Jackson didn't think April would begrudge Chloe for missing him, especially on her birthday. In their sessions every week, their daughter was one of the easiest topics to discuss.

"Don't know. I just kind of roll with the punches these days."

"Yeah but Jackson…that's not fair to you. She what? Doesn't want to be with you but doesn't want you with anyone else? That's not fair. You can't live like that."

"I cheated on her, Mer! That's not fair. And I don't want to live without her so thank you, for letting us use your yard, I really appreciate it. But today's not about me, or what I'm doing. It's about my daughter."

* * *

She should've taken the pregnancy test the day _after_ Chloe's birthday, not the day before. Sitting outside watching princess story time with Elsa and Anna, she was still in shock.

She was pregnant with her husband's baby. Her husband, who was by far the best father she could ever dream of for her kids. Her husband, whom she still loved, no matter how hard she was trying not to. Yet, she'd never felt happy when she got a positive pregnancy test result.

April loved her daughter, but she'd gotten pregnant during what she thought would be the most difficult time in her marriage. When she saw "pregnant" on the screen, she felt fear. At least Jackson was there to hold her an assure her that everything would be alright, then.

Yesterday, she'd taken the test alone and puked right afterward. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes, woke up Chloe, and took her to the park like it was any other day. She just pretended it was any other day.

Now, sitting there watching Jackson in a king's crown, helping the princesses read their stories because Chloe wouldn't have it any other way, April was second guessing her choice not to tell him she was pregnant. There was no question it was his. He was a wonderful father. But she didn't want the pregnancy to be the only reason she chose to fight for her marriage. She knew once Jackson found out, it would be a lot easier for him to convince her to stay. She wanted to choose him for herself. And she was choosing him for now. But she was afraid it might be because she was terrified of being alone.

* * *

"April, c'mon, what's wrong? We said we were going to try today for Chlo. You've been avoiding me all day. We've never been this way around her." The day was almost over. They were cleaning up the backyard a little bit and getting ready for Cake and presents inside.

Jackson had been trying to catch April's eye all day. Through lunch, and story time and arts and crafts. Not to flirt or even share a private smile. He'd been trying because Chloe had been glued to his side all day, and he caught her watching April. He simply wanted to share a smile with his estranged wife so that their daughter could relax and enjoy her day. But April was tense, so Chloe was tense. It wasn't fair.

"Nothing's wrong, Jackson, just moving these chairs back in the den so we can do cake and presents." She rolled her eyes and whisked past him with a chair. But he grabbed a matching chair and followed her.

"You've never been this…cold April."

"So are you done then? Calling the lawyers because I'm mad today? I signed everything you wanted Jackson, even without a cheating clause….ha! How Ironic…" She put her chair down and started to leave.

"April…wait." Jackson grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him, so they were basically nose-to-nose. "It's our girl's birthday…the first one she really knows what's happening." April nodded, tears in her eyes. "It's cake and presents…just push through, OK? I haven't seen you smile all day. That means Chlo hasn't."

"Whose fault is that?" she looked away quickly.

"Yours, April," he remained calm. "We've been doing this three months. And it's complicated. I know. I'm sorry…." He was always saying that lately. "But we've had good days. And you are _never_ like this in front of her. Your mood today? It's your choice.

If only he knew. But she wasn't going to tell him. "Why didn't you lie to me, Jackson? I love you and…I want to be happy. It's not fair." She let him wipe tears from her eyes, but pulled away before he could really kiss her. "Rules."

"Just the rules?" April shrugged, biting her lip. No physical contact was a big rule for Dr. Crowe. If they didn't physically and emotionally separate as much as possible, they would never know how it felt to actually live apart. April in particular, would never figure out if she could be happy without him. But neither of them was fully committed either way at this point. "We break rules." Jackson whispered.

"You break rules," she shot back, but he slipped his hand under her dress and she didn't pull away.

April closed her eyes and gave in to her husband's touch. It felt so right, so familiar. His touch felt fine. But his kisses….his kisses slowly began to suffocate her. She wanted pleasure. Affection was not what she was going for. "Stop kissing me!"

He listened. But as she came he whispered in her ear, "I love you." And he lost her completely.

"Thank you," April said, pulling her dress down and clearing her throat awkwardly. She backed away, toward the door.

"No kissing? 'Thank you?' Was that business for you, April? Should I send you a bill?" He aimed to hurt her just as much as she'd hurt him. She narrowed her eyes and walked out of the room, silent.

Forget seven minutes in heaven, that was 10 minutes in hell. Jackson wished he'd stayed away. He'd only wanted to try and make the end of the day better for Chloe, but he'd just made everything so much worse.

"Chloworm, open presents with Mama, OK? I'm gonna go help Aunt Mer clean up and then we're gonna go to my house, remember? Pick out some toys to bring back." Jackson kissed Chloe and turned for the kitchen, but she pulled on his arm.

"No! Both of you!" April had ended the party right after cake, not able to bear all the people anymore. But they couldn't make Chloe wait to open presents or split up her pile, and April didn't want to miss watching her daughter tear open her presents by herself for the first time. So Chloe was going to open them before she left. Jackson had kept his gifts for her at his apartment anyway, so he knew he'd get to see it happen.

"Chlo!" Jackson sighed, spying April in the den, already reading the cards and making a list. No need to make the three-year-old do the boring stuff.

"Go!" Meredith urged through gritted teeth., stepping out of the kitchen with a plate and dishtowel in hand. "She sees everything," the whispers continued. "We both know that!"

Jackson knew Meredith was right. He might not remember the words that were said, but he remembered the screams. At least to his knowledge Chloe had only witnessed awkward, tense civility before today. Her birthday. The one day of the year that was supposed to be happy.

She had some fun in between watching her parents, but she was different today. Their girl was usually sweet, no matter what was going on. Birthday or not, it was not in her nature to be bossy or impatient, and Jackson had seen a lot of that today. He clearly wasn't shielding her as well as he'd hoped to.

"Alright, alright….I'm coming."

"I think mama and Chlo should share another a piece of cake while we open presents, what do you say, birthday girl?" Chloe nodded and climbed into her mothers lap to eat cake, but she shook her head when her dad tried to sit on the couch across the room.

"No! Daddy, sit right there and give me presents!" She pointed to some empty floor space behind her line of presents. Her mother had sorted it by the order she opened the cards.

"Hey Chloe, what do you say when you ask someone to do something?" Jackson asked. April was busy eating cake.

"Uh….nothin'."

"Oh nothing? So you want me to tell Aunt Mer to throw these all in the garbage then?"

"No! No! Pwease no! Pwease sit close to me daddy."

"That's better, thank you."

April just fed Chloe a bite of cake. "Do mama a favor, show me everything you get so I can write it down and you can write thank you's with dad."

"Oh, that's me?" He eyed her.

She shrugged. "It would be helpful if you got it done. Because she starts school when I have her and she'll forget to be excited by her party eventually." In fact, it had turned into a day both her parents would rather forget.

"Fine."

"Fine."

* * *

"Be happy!" Chloe screamed, ripping open her last present. In between fake exclamations of excitement as she opened gifts her parents had been having monotone "discussions" about the week. April never trusted Jackson with nap time or healthy meals.

"What sweetie? We are so happy that Heather got you a princess tea set. I think that should go to daddy's house, right? We already have a tea set at mommy's." April tried to recover. But this was not her best day at all, parenting-wise or otherwise.

"Carla sayed happy mommies an' daddies live agether." Chloe whispered to the floor.

April and Jackson eyed each other, panicked. "Worm, you make me and mama so happy sweetie." It was weak and Jackson knew it.

"When we be agether, mama daddy, an' Chloe? Two houses is not fair!"

"We might not be in the same house right now, but you know what me and daddy will always do together?" They smiled and nodded at each other and their daughter's eyes filled with gleeful panic.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Chloe's parents screamed and immediately launched at her from both sides. Crisis averted, for now.


	5. Growth (4)

**Hey! You all know MIMB is in progress right now. So all of these little pieces are just drafts of things that come from prompts which might or might not be in TFK once the pieces come together. This is just a cute little piece!**

* * *

"Fancy meeting you guys here!" April greeted her family and hung up her coat up in Alex Karev's waiting room. She was there for Chloe's yearly physical.

"I just gettin' checked up mama, I not sick. I feelin' good!" Chloe announced, from her father's lap.

"I know sweetie, we're gonna see how much you grew this year! I'm so excited to see!"

"Go kiss your mom and show her your drawing, worm!" She only got off Jackson's lap at his prompting. She loved her mom, but she was a true daddy's girl at heart.

"Look, mama," she said crawling into April's lap. "I drawed my fam-ly. Me and you and daddy and you is holdin' daddy's hand."

"That is such a nice picture, baby. Are we gonna hang it up in your room tonight?"

Chloe shook her head. "In you house an' my house an' daddy's house on the rador."

April sighed. Jackson wasn't moved back in yet. After telling him she was pregnant a week ago, they started moving in that direction. In therapy, she'd mentioned wanting to learn to forgive and let him move home. But she couldn't just jump right back to where they were.

She wanted answers and he wasn't giving them. The conversation this week went something like this:

 _"Why did you cheat on me?"_

 _"I was drunk."_

 _"Why were you drunk?"_

 _"I was in Boston."_

 _"Why were you in Boston?"_

 _"Foundation stuff."_

 _"Can you give me anything else? I need a little more here."_

 _"I love you and I made a mistake and I understand it might take you awhile but I'm happy you are committed to moving forward._

April had left frustrated. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was holding something back. But she believed in her marriage. Divorce wasn't something she wanted. She respected women who decided to leave right away, but love didn't just go away. She knew Jackson. He needed time and she was going to give it to him. He had been patient with her while she worked to being ready to forgive, and she was going to give him some. But she didn't have forever. The baby wasn't going to wait for its parents to get their shit together.

"You want to put it on our fridge? That's a great idea." She glanced at Jackson, sitting diagonal from them, thumbing his fingers on the armrests. She decided to take a big step. "You know even though daddy doesn't live with mommy for now I still like to hold his hand, right?" Chloe shook her head against her mom's chest and Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. "No? I guess I just have to show you then.

She stood up with Chloe in her arms and sat next to her husband, making her daughter squeal with delight. Then she passed the giggling little girl to her father and then offered him her hand. He slipped his fingers between hers, naturally, and everyone was quiet for a second, happy.

"Daddy, I wanta hold your hand too!"

"Good thing I have three hands then," Jackson said, plopping his hysterical three-year old in the seat next to him and grabbing her tiny hand. But he was particularly proud he got his wife to chuckle.

"No daddy!"

"No, how many hands do I have, worm?"

"Ony two!" she said, confident.

"Only two, huh? Well I'm so glad I have one for each of you."

"Yeah. I can play with Uncle Alex?"

"Play? No silly he's gonna check you out, make sure your body's feeling good. I told you."

"I telled you, I good. How you body feeling?"

"My body? I'm feelin' kinda tired, worm. I'm getting kind of old and we woke up early for school, didn't we? and then daddy had to run around at work and run to pick you up and so I'm exhausted. But I can't wait to see how much you've grown, worm! What about you, mama, how are you feeling?" He glanced down at her belly, but didn't say a word. They weren't telling Chloe until things were more settled.

"I''m pretty exhausted too, and hungry. I can't wait to go out for yummies with my Chlo!"

"Daddy comin'?

Jackson and April shared an uncertain glance but were saved by the nurse practitioner, calling Chloe in for her check up.

* * *

"Alright Chlo, everything looks good, jut gonna check your reflexes. You're gonna kick me, just try not to do it too hard, OK?"

Chloe looked at her uncle like he he was crazy. "I not gon' kick you, I don't want to, silly."

"Oh you're not, huh? Let's see!" Alex hit her knee with the reflex hammer and when her legs reacted, she looked at her parents, amazed.

"It's OK Chlo, it's supposed to do that. Tell me what shape that is on his hammer?"

"Try-agle."

"Good girl, what other shapes do you see Chloe?" Jackson took his wife's cue, entertaining her as Alex finished up her chart. Everything had gone perfectly. Her vision and hearing were fine, her vaccines were up to date, and she'd boasted about how she used the potty all the time.

She seemed to be doing fine, despite the separation. Jackson and April were relieved. They knew it was difficult for her, but they talked about it and dealt with it well at home, so it wasn't seeping into other aspects of her life as much as it could have been. After her birthday Jackson and April realized they had to do better with each other around their daughter, and had come far since then.

"OK, we're all done, here Chlo….See you next year." All of the grown ups exchanged a knowing look. Chloe was excited about one thing and one thing only.

"No way Uncle Alex. My mama an' daddy want to see how much they worm growed."

"Worm? Who's a worm in here?" Alex scratched his head.

"I am!" she smiled proudly.

"Because you are slimy and crawl around right, tell him Chlo!" Jackson lifted her off the exam table.

"No daddy! Acause there's a glowy worm, sound like Chloworm…mama telled me you call me dat when I a baby acause you silly."

"He's so silly isn't he Chlo?" Time to stand for Alex to measure you!" April said.

Eager for a big number, Chloe stood up on her tippy toes. "I'm sorry guys, are we in ballet class? I don't see any tutus anywhere." Chloe giggled. "Please get off of your tippy toes, ballerina."

"I is one, one day my mom pick me up, one day my daddy dos." Chloe boasted to her uncle, but listened to her dad, standing flat.

"Last year you were 37 inches, tell your mom and dad what that number is tiny dancer."

"I not tiny! Dat is a 3 and a 9,"

Chloe glanced at her parents, eager for a reaction. "Wow, two inches mama," Jackson exclaimed. "Guess we fed our worm the right stuff." Jackson and April shared a high five, to their daughter's delight.

They said goodbye to Alex and Chloe got a lollipop. Jackson left the office carrying Chloe in one arm and holding on to April with the other. Everything felt great, and then came the handoff. "No! Daddy peas eat yummies wit me an' mommy. Not bye bye time!"

This part was always difficult for her, especially after spending awhile with both of them. Truth be told, it was difficult for everyone involved. Because they were truly fighting so hard to make the marriage work.

"Chloe, you have to relax. You know tomorrow both of us are coming to dance and taking you for a treat. It's time to go with mom now…"

But April cut him off. "You're off tomorrow?" He nodded, kissing Chloe's head as she cried. "Just come eat with us and then put her to bed and then maybe we can…talk or…" She let her sentence trail off, mostly from frustration. Because they both knew what "or" meant. And because if he'd just tell her the whole story, forgiveness would be so much easier.

She loved him so much that through all the strange stages of this separation, she subconsciously made sure they were never really apart. They both knew they were on the easier side of things now. That made her last words to him before he snuck out in the morning so much harder. "Just tell me the truth Jackson, so I can forgive you. Tell me the truth and come home."

But he just went back to what he always did. "I love you and I'm sorry. That's the truth."


	6. Untitled (5)

**There's a part 2 to this...coming soon. And I wish I did better with this. But it is what it is for now...  
**

* * *

"You know what, that's it…I'm…I think I'm done with this for now." She hastily grabbed her bag and stood up, avoiding eye contact with Jackson.

But he grabbed her hand anyway, panicked. "Done with what, April.

"Therapy. And let's just….separate. Let's call this what it is…the road to a divorce! Let's just…see other people and be civil for Chlo. Don't worry, I don't expect anything from you except that you're in her life. I know you will be."

"No, April please! We were doing so well. Last week, Chloe's appointment went so well. That whole night was…"

"Wonderful! It was wonderful! And I had no problem waiting until today for answers….but you don't have any real ones. I know you. I know how you are. I'm never gonna know your biggest failure and your biggest concern in all of this is still being Chloe's superman but…"

"April, that's not true!"

"Really? Because you're not trying very hard to save this marriage right now and she _is_ a big reason why both of us are trying so hard. It makes me wonder…if not for our daughter, would you be trying to fight for us at all?"

He stood up and faced her, hands on her shoulders. "Yes, sweetheart! Yes! I promise you. I will always fight for you. I know I don't have to fight for Chloe. You'd never take her from me. We'll still be a family. I'm fighting for you! I love you!"

"Do a better job, Jackson. Fight harder. I'm not coming next week, but you should. Spend the time coming up with real answers. This pregnancy is _not_ a get out of jail free card. It might break me but I will leave you and I will put myself back together. I gotta go pick up our girl!"

With that, April left looking forward to some intense cuddle time with her daughter. Jackson remained, starting at a stone faced Dr. Crowe. In all his years, he'd never encountered a situation quite like the Avery's. This session he'd pretty much sat back and let them figure it out themselves. They weren't great at following rules, as was evident from the pregnancy.

April clearly wished her husband never told her about the infidelity at all. She wanted to forgive him so badly, but was battling with her self-respect. Because Jackson was not very forthcoming at all. He was sorry. He'd made a huge mistake and adored his wife. He'd spend his life making it up to her and that was what was important, in his mind. He wasn't used to the introspection all of April's questions required. But he was going to have to get over it if he was serious about saving his marriage.

* * *

"Daddy will have loved dat dinner mama!"

"Silly girl, why are you still talking about dinner? It's bed time girly!" April tickled her daughter when she finished brushing her teeth, lifting her up in her arms.

"He love boat-atos an' chicken an' boob-berry shortcakes, mom."

"When did you eat blueberry shortcake with daddy?"

"I didn't," Chloe giggled. "But I know he will love it."

"Well remind me soon and we will have it at family dinner."

Family dinner. It used to happen every three or four times a week. For two surgeons, balancing family and career was difficult. But both Jackson and April made sacrifices at work to make sure their daughter was not raised exclusively by daycare workers. His last name made that a lot easier for the family, but even so, before the cheating April was so proud of her husband. He made sure to develop a relationship with Chloe. He hadn't known the true meaning of the word family before marriage, but he made sure his child did. So after the disaster that was her third birthday, they restarted family dinners.

"OK mama! Time fer story? We can call him?"

"Not tonight, princess, daddy's working." She was thankful it was true, she hated lying, liars, lies of omission…but after the argument today, she wasn't in the mood for his funny commentary over the phone during story time tonight.

* * *

"But there is one important rule you must follow, Cinderella…listen carefully. You must return from the ball by midnight or you will turn into a…ow…"

April gritted her teeth and held her breath as she felt another cramp, so strong this time she had to express her pain and show it on her face. "She won't turn into an ow mama, she will turn into a pubkin."

"A pumpkin, I know sweetheart…give me a second, mommy's feeling a little dizzy." She let the book fall to the floor, unable to hold it open anymore.

"Oops…Mama, why you pants turnin' red?"

"Mommy's bleeding, honey…I need you to call your daddy for me." It was a gamble, Jackson or 911. But she knew what was happening and she didn't want to scare Chloe. "Call daddy and tell him I'm bleeding, OK? Then I want you to run to the door and open it up…Mama might take a nap in a sec…"

Chloe reached for the phone on her bedside table and found her daddy's picture. "Daddy…mom is bleedin' and she taked a nap…story's not finished…"

"Daddy's coming sweetheart. I'll be right there…"


End file.
